It is known in the prior art to use template devices to measure for appropriate size, shape, and placement of medical implants. However, it may be challenging to implement appropriately sized and shaped templates to match the size and shape of more complex medical implants. Moreover, it may be challenging to achieve such goals without replicating every medical implant that may be used by providing a template for each potential implant. It would be beneficial to provide templates that are capable of having their size and shape changed to match a number of different sizes and shapes of implants. It may also be beneficial to provide templates that may be efficiently disassembled and cleaned.